


ART: Gratuitous Skinny Steve AU

by kjanddean



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Digital Painting, Frottage, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: I just made a GIF of Winter Soldier!Bucky rubbing his still clothed cock all over super enthusiastic tiny!Steve's face, because... reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> on [tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/154960111248/here-have-some-more-stucky-au-with-skinnysteve)


End file.
